Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved Fenton reactor and method using the same for sewage treatment.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a Fenton reactor requires a large number of acid-base indicators to accurately maintain an acidic reaction environment, which increases the production and disposal costs. In addition, the reactor often adopts the form of a fluidized bed which is energy-consuming, and the catalyst particles tend to rub against one another in the fluidized bed causing loss of function. In addition, the catalyst is often loaded on an inorganic carrier, and so it has low catalytic activity and short service life.